


Strange Places

by PaperFox19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Spooning, Top Lance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five guardians were now stuck far away from home. In a strange castle, in a strange galaxy, on a strange planet. It’d be rough for anyone so finding sleep won’t be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Places

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Strange Place

The five guardians were now stuck far away from home. In a strange castle, in a strange galaxy, on a strange planet. It’d be rough for anyone so finding sleep won’t be easy.

-x-

Keith was the guardian of the red lion. The mullet haired raven tossed and turned in his sleep. He was given some night clothes to sleep in, a loose fitting red shirt and white pants.

The bed was comfy and all, but he just couldn’t settle in. In the course of a day, he left his home world behind, got taken into outer space by a blue lion, taking him through a wormhole and leaving him stranded on an alien world. Now he had to pilot the red lion and form Voltron and be a defender of the universe. While it was a huge honor and all, it was a lot to take in.

The Galra could attack at any time. It had him on edge, the princess said they wouldn’t attack so soon, but he had his doubts. Every time he closed his eyes he imagined those ships coming to attack. “Damn it!” he shot up. Bare feet touched cold ground and he made his way out of his room. ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’

He didn’t want to bother Shiro with this, and he didn’t know any of the others, except…

Keith found himself in front of Lance’s room. ‘I’m going to regret this.’ He knocked on the male’s door. The door opened up to reveal a very naked Lance. The male’s hair was disheveled, probably from his bed. Bare chested, and bare balled he opened the door with a yawn.

Lance was sexy, Keith could admit that in his mind, but never out loud. His eyes roamed over his naked form, down to his cock even soft the teen was rocking 9 inches of prime man meat, a crown of pubes neatly groomed, and smooth balls between his legs. “Why are you naked?” Keith managed to gasp, quickly turning around so Lance wouldn’t see his blush or his boner.

“Hmm?” Lance looked down, not shy about his nudity. “So I sleep in the nude so what?” he propped himself against the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh…” he calmed down a bit and shifted himself as to not put his erection on display. “I can’t sleep.”

“Kinda rough being in a strange place huh?” he scratched at his pubes.

“Yes, though you seem to be settling in nicely.” he says with mild annoyance.

“Hehe what can I say? I feel more relaxed while naked.” he laughed, putting a hand on his hip and the other behind his head. “So what do you want?”

“Well you see I was wondering if I could sleep with you?” Lance smirked.

“Oh?” he stepped closer to Keith. “Didn’t know you felt that way?” he cupped the raven’s cheek.

Keith blushed, and felt his penis throb. “No…I uh didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know what you meant relax, I was only teasing you. You can stay but you gotta ditch the clothes.”

“What?!” Keith’s blush reached his ears.

“Look you can either strip down and get in bed and you can get some sleep or you can stay a stuff shirt and head back to your room.”

“Fine but don’t look.” Lance ruffled the back of his head.

“Fine, fine.” he walked back into his room giving Keith a view of his back side. Keith entered his room and began to strip. He revealed his own firm muscular body and his hard 6 inch dick. He blushed and kept his gaze on Lance making sure he wasn’t peeking.

He wasn’t, he didn’t know how he felt about that. ‘I though he would totally peep, what am I thinking!?’ he rushed to the bed and got in, pulling the covers over him. His erection wasn’t going down.

“Good you are done.” Lance walked over and climbed into the covers. Keith blushed as the other’s warm naked body pressed against his from behind.

“What! What are you doing?” he turned his head as Lance cuddled into him.

“What? You think we are sleeping back to back? No chance this is my bed and it’s not very big so we spooning buddies. Don’t worry I’m not gonna try anything.”

Keith felt a little disappointed and penis twitched wanting attention. Keith shivered feeling the other male shift and his legs joined his the male’s feet caressing his bare ones. His big toe ran along the sole and he fought another shiver. His feet flexed and his toes curled. “Stop that!” he tried to warn but it came out as a moan.

“Your feet are cold, I’m trying to warm them.” his feet rubbed Keith’s.

“You promised you wouldn’t try anything.” he shuddered.

“Are you getting turned on?” Keith’s face burned red. “I’ll take that as a yes.” his tone was full of pride. “Oh well, I said I wouldn’t try anything.” The arm pulled away as did the feet and he felt his back meet his. “Guess we gotta sleep like this then.”

“It’s okay…”

“Hmm?”

“If you try something. I’d be okay with it.” Hands came around and found his chest. He played with the male’s perky nipples and had his feet caress his. “Ahhh!”

“Don’t worry Keith, I promise I’ll help you have a good sleep.” he toyed with his nips, pinching the perky buds.

“Ohh!” he bucked and felt Lance’s erection. ‘When did he get hard?’ his long cock slid between his ass cheeks.

“Just relax.” his right arm slid down his body, feeling up his muscles as it got further and further down. Keith shivered in anticipation. The male’s fingers worked through his nest of pubes, giving him a little scratch.

“Ohhh!” his hips bucked. Lance took hold of his cock, his fingers dancing up and down his shaft. His pointer finger found the tip and began rubbing it. “Lance!”

“Yeah say my name!” he rocked his hips, causing friction against Keith’s pucker.

“Pervert!”

“Maybe, but so are you.” he stroked his length a touch faster, and gave his nipple a pinch.

“Ahh!” Pre began to leak out of his length, and Lance spread the seed all over his erection. With some lube Lance was able to stroke him faster. “Lance please!”

“Tell me what you want?” he whispered into his ear. Keith shivered.

‘Damn this pervert, making me feel so hot.’ he licked his lips and swallowed his pride. “Please make me cum.”

“With pleasure.” the slick hand left his cock, making Keith whine at the loss. The hand on his nipple shifted to replace it, and he started stroking the teen again.

“Fuck!”

“You got it.” the slick hand moved between his spread cheeks and caressed his hole. Keith gasped, his tight pucker giving into the intruder. Lance’s finger slipped in and Keith bucked in pleasure. “You have no idea how sexy you are mullet head, I’ve often dreamed about you in my bed like this.”

Keith blushed, and his neck got kissed. A second finger got added, the fingers turned and spread stretching his hole wider and wider. “Ever dream of me?” he asked, giving a playful lick to his ear.

He had, but was to high on pleasure to respond. Lance may annoy him from time to time but there was no denying their was a connection, something about the other stirred passion and feelings for both of them.

Lance prepped him well, adding a third finger and stirred up his insides. He suddenly removed them and Keith whined at the loss. Lance got some lube and covered his length.

He raised the boy’s leg and positioned his length. His length glistened and he let the tip kiss his hole. “Relax.” he pushed in while feeling his leg.

“Ah ahh.” It hurt a little, but this was his first time. His hole stretched wide around his length. Lance went slow, his thumb running pleasurable circles around the head. The piss slit was rubbed adding pleasure and helping him relax.

Slowly but surely Lance filled his ass. “You feel so good, you are doing great.” he kissed his cheek while Keith panted.

“Move, so close!”

“As you wish!” he began to move and the two moaned. He caressed his leg while driving into his tight ass faster and faster.

“Ohh Lance!”

“Keith fuck!” the raven turned his head and the two kissed. His ass hole spasmed around his cock. He was too close, and the stroking of his length was tugging him closer to the edge. “Cum for me!”

He lost it and he came. “Ah ahhhhhhhh!” his semen erupted and coated Lance’s hand. His hole clenched in climax, and his legs spasmed and toes curled. Lance moaned and drove into his clenching heat faster.

“Cumming!” he came spilling his seed inside. The raven panted and fell into blissful slumber warm inside and out. “Man that was hot, you can sleep in my bed anytime you want Keith…Keith?”

“Zzzz” the male was fast asleep. Lance smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Sweet dreams.” he brought his leg down and stayed inside. Arms come around holding the male close. Sleeping naked was great, but so was sleeping naked with someone to cuddle with.

End


End file.
